


Kevin, a babá dos gatos.

by avengerpercy



Series: PORTUGUÊS - I know I’m not your answer but if you ask me it’s yes [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bisexual Kevin Day, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, King Fluffkins - Freeform, M/M, Minor Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, POV Kevin Day, Sir Fat Cat McCatterson - Freeform, katelyn vai ter um bebe, muito sorvete
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerpercy/pseuds/avengerpercy
Summary: Katelyn vai ter um bebê. Andrew e Neil precisam de alguém para cuidar dos gatos enquanto eles vão visitar Aaron.Kevin é o escolhido.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Original Male Character(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: PORTUGUÊS - I know I’m not your answer but if you ask me it’s yes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975933
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Kevin, a babá dos gatos.

**Author's Note:**

> É isso aí que vocês leram. Espero que gostem.

Kevin tinha algumas certezas na vida: Exy é a melhor coisa do mundo, refrigerante faz mal para a saúde, vegetais fazem bem pra saúde e ele iria se arrepender de passar os próximos dias na casa de Andrew e Neil. 

Para falar a verdade, ele não tinha muita certeza de como chegou a esse ponto. Isso parece acontecer muito com ele. Ele chegava em um momento e pensava “COMO eu me enfiei nessa situação?”. Esse era um desses momentos. Mas, aqui estava ele, sentado em um dos bancos desconfortáveis do aeroporto, esperando Andrew ou Neil, ou os dois, o buscarem. 

Não o julgue mal, ele adorava passar tempo com seus amigos. Neil sempre estava disposto a falar de exy e Andrew era uma ótima companhia quando não estava reclamando deles conversando sobre exy. Paradoxo eterno. Mas, ele estava um pouco nervoso, já que já havia alguns anos desde a última vez que eram só os três debaixo do mesmo teto e dessa vez ele teria uma grande responsabilidade.

Após Andrew se formar ele foi para o mesmo time de Kevin, mas foi transferido para o time de Neil e Matt no começo deste ano. Com Andrew e Neil no mesmo time, eles eram os maiores rivais na liga em questão de jogo. Jeremy estava no mesmo time que Kevin, e Jean estava planejando se transferir assim que o backliner atual se aposentasse, provavelmente no fim desta temporada. 

Andrew nunca admitiria, mas Kevin tinha certeza que um dos motivos de ele mudar de time foi Aaron. Katelyn está grávida e Neil joga no mesmo estado que eles vivem, e assim Andrew poderia ficar de olho no irmão. A relação deles havia melhorado muito desde o início das terapias semanais com Bee. A gravidez não havia sido planejada, mas eles decidiram manter o bebê. Se formar seria mais difícil para os dois agora, mas nenhum deles iria desistir do sonho da medicina e Kevin sabia que eles iriam conseguir. 

Os pensamentos de Kevin foram interrompidos quando um carro de luxo buzinou em sua frente. A primeira coisa que Andrew havia feito com o dinheiro de seu primeiro salário como jogador profissional foi comprar um carro ainda mais extravagante que a Maserati, que agora era de Neil. Kevin estava feliz que Andrew não havia usado todo o dinheiro com sorvete e bolo. Provavelmente não tinha sobrado dinheiro o suficiente para tanta porcaria após ele comprar o carro.

Ele se levantou e pôs a mala de mão no porta malas assim que Andrew o abriu. Como não viu ninguém no banco do passageiro, ele abriu a porta da frente do carro e se sentou no banco confortável.

“Se qualquer coisas acontecer com meus gatos eu vou matar você.” Andrew disse, sem nem olhar na direção dele. Kevin revirou os olhos. 

“Oi para você também. Bom te ver. Tudo bem? Sim eu estou bem. E você?” Kevin disse sarcasticamente. 

“Oi. Se qualquer coisa acontecer com meus gatos eu vou matar você.” 

“Relaxa. Eu cuidei do Jeremy por meses. Não deve ser muito diferente.”

Andrew grunhiu, acelerando o carro assim que eles saíram do aeroporto. 

“Jeremy é como um golden retriever. Meus gatos estão muito, muito acima desse nível, Day.”

Kevin sorriu, com um pouco de desespero. Ele já estava arrependido de onde tinha se enfiado. 

“Tenho certeza que a gente vai ter alguns dias para você me ensinar como cuidar dos gatos.” Kevin suspirou. “Falando nisso, como está Katelyn?”

“Falando nisso, você fala demais.” Andrew respondeu com um ar de irritação, mas Kevin viu como ele estava relaxado no banco. Ele vestia calças e blusas pretas, mas suas braçadeiras não eram monocromáticas como usual, haviam detalhes finos em laranja que lembravam vagamente uma raposa, muito feia por sinal, o que provavelmente tinha sido um trabalho de Neil. Ele amava fazer coisas a mão para Andrew mas o coitado não tinha muito talento para isso. “Ela está tão bem quanto alguém com outro ser humano parasita tentando te abrir de dentro para fora pode estar.” Andrew disse eventualmente. 

“Quando você fala desse jeito, perde totalmente a magia.” Kevin disse sorrindo. Ele sabia que no fundo Andrew estava um pouco assustado com a situação. Para falar verdade todos estavam, já que nenhum deles estavam acostumados com bebês. Aaron tinha surtado várias vezes nesses últimos meses e Kevin não o culpava. 

O resto do percurso foi em um silêncio confortável. Kevin percebeu que o acendedor de cigarros do carro estava faltando. Estremecendo, pensou que provavelmente a primeira coisa que Andrew havia feito ao comprar o carro foi jogar o maldito objeto no lixo. 

O casal vivia em um bairro residencial, que não ficava muito longe de carro do estádio do time deles. Kevin ainda não tinha visitado a casa, já que havia pouco tempo que Andrew havia se mudado e, consequentemente, Neil decidiu que queria uma casa de verdade agora que os dois estariam juntos e provavelmente não mudariam de time tão cedo. 

Eles passariam menos tempo na casa no próximo ano, já que Kevin já tinha ouvido os boatos de que Neil e Andrew seriam convocados no fim do ano para a seleção nacional. Kevin havia começado os treinos com o time oficial alguns meses atrás, quando fora convocado. Apesar de tudo, ele não havia sido o primeiro dos três a atrair os olhos dos treinadores da seleção. Desde o terceiro ano com o time de Palmetto, quando havia marcado um gol durante um dos jogos contra os Troianos (que havia sido o gol de vitória. Ninguém estava esperando o goleiro marcar o gol que decidiria o campeonato.) Andrew recebia o e-mail que o chamava para o time nacional. E, desde o terceiro ano com o time de Palmetto, ele recusava. Kevin quase havia chorado (okay, talvez ele tenha realmente chorado, mas foi só um pouco) quando Andrew recusou pela primeira vez. Não era nada comum alguém que ainda não estava em um time profissional ser chamado nacionalmente, mas todos viam o talento que Andrew tinha no gol. Ele nunca se explicava, mas Kevin sabia que ele só aceitaria quando Neil fosse convocado também. Andrew não passaria mais tempo que o necessário numa quadra de Exy, mesmo que isso fosse o sonho de todo jogador. 

Sentiu o carro diminuir consideravelmente a velocidade, e percebeu que já estavam na rua da casa do casal. Ela tinha muros altos, já que Neil e Andrew prezavam muito a segurança. Ele pode ver várias câmeras espalhadas pelo muro alto, e os portões eram grossos e sem aberturas. Andrew abriu o portão com um controle, e a casa ficou a mostra. Possuía dois andares e era muito bonita, com um jardim bem cuidado. Kevin ficou feliz que seus amigos estavam vivendo a vida feliz que tanto mereciam. O carro foi estacionado na garagem, e Andrew saiu sem dizer nada, entrando em um porta na lateral que provavelmente levava para dentro da casa. Kevin sacudiu a cabeça sorrindo e saiu do carro, parando para pegar sua pequena mala no bagageiro. Ele foi em direção a porta que o mais baixo havia passado, e deu de cara com um Neil parado no meio da cozinha, parecendo muito feliz com a chegada de Kevin. 

Suspeito. 

_ Muito suspeito. _

“Kevin!” Ele exclamou com um sorriso. “Quanto tempo, não é? Estava morrendo de saudades de você.”

Kevin ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

“Qual lâmpada está queimada?”

“Não tem nenhuma lâmpada queimada, eu só estou feliz em te ver! Não acredito que você pensa tão pouco de mim.”

Kevin revirou os olhos e esperou. 

“Tá. É a luz do corredor.” Neil bufou e cruzou os braços. Ele estava usando uma blusa azul clara, sem mangas, que destacavam os olhos azuis gelo. O cabelo estava cortado nas laterais e a parte de cima estava mais comprida, alguns cachos suaves caindo em seu rosto. 

“Sabe, vocês tem dinheiro. Deviam comprar uma escada.” 

Neil o encarou. 

“A gente comprou. Mas a luz do corredor é bem alta.” Ele disse emburrado. Kevin riu alto, era tão bom zoar a altura dos dois. 

“Eu vou ter que contar pra todo mundo que nem com uma escada você e o Andrew conseguem alcançar a lâmpada.”

Neil estreitou os olhos. 

“Você não se atreveria.”

Ele iria responder que, sim, ele se atreveria mas foi interrompido pela visão do inferno. 

Andrew andou até a geladeira enorme que ocupava um dos cantos da cozinha espaçosa. Era realmente enorme. Provavelmente os gêmeos, Neil e Kevin conseguiriam viver dentro dessa geladeira facilmente, e ainda sobraria espaço. Ele andou até a geladeira e abriu um dos compartimentos, que se revelou um freezer igualmente gigante. E dentro do freezer havia um estoque. Disso mesmo. 

Sorvete. 

“Andrew! Que porra?!” Kevin bateu os pés até chegar mais perto da mostruosidade, e analisou melhor. Ele quis desver o que ele viu. 

“É sorvete.” Ele deu de ombros e fechou a porta do freezer. “E se você deixar a porta aberta e eles descongelarem eu te mato.”

Não tinha nem uma hora que eles haviam se encontrado e já era a segunda ameaça de morte. Ele provavelmente deveria ter feito o testamento antes de viajar. Esperava que Wymack e Ethan vingassem seu assassinato.

“Pra que você precisa de tanto sorvete?”

“Nunca dá pra saber quando vai acabar o do supermercado”

“E você planeja ser o fornecedor do supermercado quando isso acontecer?”

“Você não tinha uma lâmpada para trocar?” Andrew perguntou enquanto enfiava um colher cheia de sorvete na boca. “Menos julgar meus sorvetes, mais trocar a lâmpada. Ela não vai se trocar sozinha.” Andrew disse enquanto o guiava para o bendito corredor com a bendita lâmpada estragada.

Trocar a lâmpada foi bem fácil. Ele já havia se acostumado, já que desde os tempos de faculdade essa tarefa sempre recaia nele. Neil sempre dizia que se era para ele ser alto, pelo menos deveria ser útil para alguma coisa. Era o destino: pessoas altas servem para alcançar as coisas que pessoas baixas não conseguem. Kevin havia visto um banquinho em um dos cantos da cozinha, que eles deviam usar para alcançar as prateleiras mais altas do armário e não conseguia esperar a hora de zoar os dois. Família é a melhor coisa do mundo, ele podia fazer essas coisas e só tinha 45% de chances de morrer de uma maneira extremamente dolorosa. 

Depois de trocar a lâmpada e pegar no pé dos dois por causa do banquinho - e ter escapado fisicamente intacto - Kevin decidiu que deveria parar de ficar arrastando a mala para lá e pra cá. 

“Qual vai ser meu quarto?” Perguntou. 

Andrew e Neil se entreolharam e conversaram sem palavras. Era algo muito interessante de assistir. Neil ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e Andrew respondeu desviando os olhos para Kevin rapidamente. Neil riu. Kevin com certeza não ia gostar do que estava vindo. 

“Vou te mostrar onde você pode deixar suas roupas.”

Eles subiram as escadas, e passaram algumas portas que nem Neil e nem Andrew se deram ao trabalho se falar o que eram. Ele provavelmente teria que descobrir onde as coisas ficavam sozinho. A última porta do corredor estava aberta, e quando Kevin entrou viu o que parecia um santuário para gatos. 

Haviam dezenas de brinquedos, e duas torres com arranhador e redes tão grandes que provavelmente Andrew poderia usar. Okay, talvez Kevin estivesse exagerando um pouco. Mas, era realmente impressionante. Kevin quase desejou ser um dos gatos. Mas então pensou que gatos não jogavam exy e estremeceu. 

A cama estava ocupada por eles. Os dois pareciam meio rabugentos, provavelmente efeito colateral de passar tanto tempo com Andrew. Os gatos pareciam perfeitamente confortáveis na cama king size. 

“Bem. Aqui é o quarto dos gatos, como você pode ver.” Neil disse, subindo na cama e pegando o gato mais gordo e peludo que Kevin já havia visto. “Sir não gosta muito de estranhos, mas se ela concordar você pode dormir aqui. Se não, você vai ter que dormir no sofá.” Ele deu de ombros. “Eu ofereceria nossa cama para você depois que a gente sair, mas não acho que você vai querer dormir lá.”

Sim, Kevin já havia escutado o que eles faziam em um quarto e, muito obrigado, ele não queria dormir naquela cama nem sendo pago. 

“Não é como se a gente nunca tivesse usado o sofá.” Andrew disse, parecendo muito presunçoso. 

“Eu definitivamente não precisava saber disso.” Kevin disse com uma careta. “Acho que vou dormir no carro.”

Neil riu, tendo a decência de ficar um pouco vermelho. 

“Ops?”

“MEU DEUS EU SENTEI NAQUELE CARRO”

“Não precisa fazer tanto drama, a gente limpou e mandou para o lava a jato depois. Também mandamos lavar o sofá.” Andrew disse, revirando os olhos. 

Kevin o olhou com suspeita, agora desconfiando de todos os lugares da casa. 

“Porque eu não posso ficar no outro quarto? Neil tinha me falado que eram três.”

“Talvez eu tenha esquecido de comprar uma cama. Ou os móveis em geral. Mas, não se preocupe, uma das gavetas da cômoda dos gatos está vazia então dá para você enfiar suas coisas.” 

O gato no colo dele não parecia muito feliz com a ideia de um intruso usando as coisas dele, mas Kevin não se deixou abalar. Ele não deixaria o gato o vencer. Ele iria dormir naquela cama e ele iria usar aquela cômoda. 

“Eu vou ficar nesse quarto.” Disse, confiante. 

——

“Eu vou ficar aqui na sala mesmo. Acho que vou deixar minhas coisas na mala, eu não preciso tirar elas daqui.” Kevin disse enquanto analisava o sofá. Parecia bem confortável, e era grande. Algumas partes eram móveis então ele conseguiria juntar de uma forma que se assemelhasse a uma cama. Estava tudo bem. Ele não precisava daquele quarto idiota com aqueles gatos idiotas. 

“Kevin, não deixe os gatos ficarem mandando em você.” Neil disse, parecendo muito feliz. Nada de bom acontecia quando Neil parecia feliz desse jeito. 

“Neil, ela quase  _ arrancou _ a minha mão. Eu sou Kevin Day, eu preciso da minha mão.”

“Pare de falar mal da minha gata, ela nem encostou em você.” Andrew disse, se sentando no sofá. 

“Mas ela com certeza estava pensando. Eu vi nos olhos dela.”

“Que bom saber que você entende os pensamentos de um gato. Isso vai ser muito útil nos próximos dias.” Neil disse, se sentando do lado de Andrew. “Agora vai fazer pipoca, os pacotes estão no armário em cima do microondas.”

“Eu não sou seu servo.” Kevin disse e bateu o pé. Para mostrar seu ponto, foi batendo os pés até a cozinha, onde fez questão de bater também a porta dos armários. Folgados. Enquanto a pipoca estourava no microondas, ele vasculhou a cozinha até encontrar uma tigela grande, e a pôs no balcão de mármore branco da pia. Depois, abriu a geladeira e encontrou suco natural de laranja, o que devia ser trabalho de Neil. Ele levou o suco e três copos de volta para a sala, e os pôs na mesa de centro. Neil e Andrew haviam mudado de posição, e Josten estava sentado no colo do loiro, parecendo muito cheio de si mesmo. Kevin revirou os olhos (ele já estava começando a agir como Andrew, isso pegava muito rápido) e voltou para a cozinha, onde transferiu o conteúdo do pacote da pipoca pronta para a tigela e pôs outro pacote para estourar no microondas. 

Após terminar com a pipoca, ele voltou pra sala e se sentou no sofá, a tigela entre ele e Neil (e Andrew). Eles passaram o resto da noite vendo filmes de ação e jogando conversa fora. Quando Neil começou a bocejar Andrew decidiu que já estava tarde o suficiente para dormir, então após os três arrumarem o que seria a cama de Kevin, disseram boa noite (ou, Neil disse boa noite) e subiram as escadas para o quarto deles. 

Kevin rolou no sofá confortável pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, mas não conseguiu dormir. Ele checou o telefone e viu que Ethan havia perguntado como estavam as coisas. Ele respondeu que estava tudo bem, mas que esses gatos eram os animais mais mimados que já haviam posto os pés - patas - na face da terra. 

  
  


——-

Kevin acordou com um peso no peito. Não figurativamente. Literalmente. 

Ele abriu os olhos e viu Sir o encarando, parecendo muito confortável em sua posição, deitada no peito dele. 

“O que você quer?” Kevin perguntou. Agora ele estava conversando com animais. Ótimo. 

O gato felizmente não respondeu, apenas piscou os grandes olhos verdes devagar. Após alguns segundos, eles sentiu outro par de patas em seu corpo, e King se juntou a Sir em seu peito. 

“Eu não sou um travesseiro.” Disse, e tentou afastar os gatos, que miaram indignados para ele. Conseguiu tirar os bichos com mais algumas tentativas, e se espreguiçou. Olhou o celular e viu que ainda era cedo, Andrew ainda deveria estar dormindo e Neil deveria estar correndo nas ruas ou na esteira da academia que ele sabia que havia em algum lugar da casa. Os gatos miaram novamente para ele e começaram a subir as escadas, se virando para ele e miando novamente quando perceberam que Kevin não estava se movendo. 

“Vocês estão me chamando?” Perguntou. Os gatos, novamente, não responderam. Kevin se levantou e andou em direção aos felinos, que continuaram a subir a escada em direção ao quarto deles. Quando Kevin entrou, eles miaram desesperadamente para uma das portas da cômoda, e, quando Kevin abriu percebeu que era onde a ração ficava. Ele vasculhou o quarto com os olhos e viu duas tigelas personalizadas com os nomes dos gatos, e uma fonte de água do lado. Sacudiu a cabeça para a extravagância e pôs um pouco de ração em cada tigela, os gatos correndo para comer o conteúdo como se fosse a coisa mais incrível do mundo. 

“Vejo que vocês estão se dando bem.” Neil disse. Kevin se virou e viu ele parado na soleira da porta, as bochechas vermelhas por causa do exercício e o cabelo um pouco úmido de suor. 

“Se você chama eles me pisotearem até eu acordar e então exigirem que eu viesse aqui em cima para colocar ração para eles de ‘se dar bem’, então sim, acho que estamos nos dando bem.”

Neil riu do drama de Kevin. 

“Normalmente esse é o horário que eu dou comida para eles, mas como eu saí eles provavelmente pensaram que era mais fácil acordar você do que Andrew. Por falar nisso, eu fiz uma lista de como cuidar deles. Quando a gente for embora eu te dou.”

“Okay.” Kevin respondeu. Neil sorriu e saiu do quarto, provavelmente indo tomar banho. 

Ele estava com fome, já que o jantar tinha sido basicamente pipoca. Desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha, onde procurou algo aceitável para fazer café da manhã. Quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando abriu umas das portas do armário e encontrou um estoque de doces. Ele não sabia como Andrew aguentava comer tanta porcaria sem passar mal, era um talento.

Finalmente achou uma caixa de aveia, e decidiu fazer mingau já que era algo que nunca dava briga. Ele e Neil podiam colocar frutas e Andrew podia encher de coisas nojentas. Todo mundo ficava feliz.

Separou os ingredientes e pôs o café para passar enquanto cortava as frutas e pegava as coisas que sabia que Andrew gostava. Era meio assustador pensar em quanto ele conhecia os dois, e quanto eles o conheciam.

Enquanto misturava a aveia com leite de amêndoas, escutou passos e vozes se aproximando. Se virou e viu Neil e Andrew chegando, ignorando ele. Andrew parecia tão feliz como em todas as manhãs, ou seja, nada feliz. Neil tinha a energia de dez crianças juntas. Os opostos realmente se atraem. Andrew se sentou à mesa, enquanto Neil serviu três xícaras de café. Kevin desligou o fogo e separou as tigelas de mingau de aveia, dando a nojenta para Andrew e a com frutas para Neil. Pegou a própria e se sentou na mesa.

“Valeu, Kev.” Neil disse.

“Hm.” Andrew grunhiu, o que na linguagem de Andrew matinal era o máximo que Kevin receberia.

Os três comeram em silêncio, até o celular de Andrew tocar. Ele encarou o aparelho como se esperasse que ele explodisse, então suspirou e atendeu.

“O quê.” Ele disse, o que significava que deveria ser Aaron ou alguma das outras Foxes, já que normalmente Andrew apenas atendia e ficava calado até a pessoa na linha falasse o que queria.

“Quanto tempo? Hm. Tá. Tudo bem. Tá.” e desligou a chamada.

“E aí?” Neil perguntou depois de exatos 6 segundos, o que era bastante vindo dele.

“Katelyn entrou em trabalho de parto.” ele respondeu e continuou a comer calmamente. Neil continuou o encarando. Ele encarou de volta. Kevin conhecia isso muito bem, e sabia que podiam ficar o dia inteiro assim.

“Vocês não deviam, sei lá, surtar um pouco mais sobre isso?” Interferiu

“Nope. Já está tudo pronto, é só esperar o bebê sair. Eca.” Andrew disse, franzindo a sobrancelha para a tigela no final.

“A gente já tá com tudo arrumado, e Aaron disse que isso de parir demora. Obrigado mas eu não estou a fim de ficar horas vendo isso. A gente vai esperar em algum hotel até quando o bebê decidir que quer sair. Realmente não queremos passar mais tempo no hospital que o necessário.” Neil falou.

“Oookay então.”

  
  


\------------------

Ele viu quando foi pegar o controle da televisão. O controle está longe do sofá, do lado de uma fotografia. Kevin tinha visto ela de relance mas não havia prestado atenção. Agora que ele estava perto, ele conseguia ver melhor. 

Andrew e Neil estavam virados um para o outro, um grande livro aberto em uma mesa atrás deles. Neil estava usando uma das blusas do time, um blazer por cima e de jeans pretos. Andrew estava vestido de forma semelhante, mas com uma blusa preta por baixo do blazer. Neil tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto e Andrew parecia… suave. Do lado dessa foto havia outra, deles assinando o livro. 

Não pode ser. 

“Que porra é essa?” Kevin conseguiu perguntar depois de alguns segundos de choque. 

“Hm?” Neil disse. Ele estava deitado no sofá, com a cabeça no colo de Andrew. Kevin saiu da frente da foto e apontou para ela de maneira exagerada. “Ah sim. É do dia que a gente se casou.”

Era o que?

“...que.”

“Do dia que a gente se casou.” Neil disse como quem diz “do dia que a gente foi comprar macarrão no mercado”. 

Kevin se virou para analisar melhor a foto, e percebeu que ela tinha anos. Neil e Andrew não tinham mudado quase nada, mas Kevin os conhecia bem. Provavelmente era do penúltimo ano de Andrew com as Raposas. 

Eles realmente haviam se casado e não contado para ninguém. Kevin tinha perdido tantas apostas. Todos do time tinham. A maioria havia apostado que Andrew e Neil seriam os últimos a se casar, se se casassem algum dia. Por muito tempo a maioria deles nem acreditava que o que eles tinham envolviam algum sentimento. Mas Kevin sempre soube, Andrew e Neil sempre agiam como se Kevin não existisse então isso havia o ajudado a ganhar muitas e muitas apostas. Mas não essa. 

“Vocês se casaram e não me convidaram.” Ele disse, meio magoado

Neil riu e Andrew revirou os olhos. 

“A gente não convidou ninguém. Não foi nada. Agora me dá o controle.”  Andrew respondeu. 

“Nicky vai gritar tanto.” Kevin pensou alto. “Ele vai fazer uma festa enorme com ou sem vocês, eu já estou vendo. Provavelmente com uma tonelada de flores. Meu Deus a Alisson vai querer vestir vocês. Eu vou ter que ser o padrinho? Eu não quero ter que discursar. Você contou para o Aaron?”

“Kevin, a gente já casou. Não vai ter nenhuma festa e você é o único que sabe. Além dos times, mas isso não era algo que eles iriam publicar. A rivalidade Minyard-Josten rende muito para eles.” Neil deu de ombros. 

A rivalidade Minyard-Josten existia desde sempre. Neil sempre estava gritando com Andrew na quadra, normalmente em outro idioma. Para o público, eles se odiavam mais do que tudo. 

E eles eram fodidamente casados. 

“Eu tenho que mandar isso no grupo.” Kevin disse e olhou para os dois, esperando que eles protestassem. Eles não pareciam nem um pouco preocupados, então Kevin pegou o controle e entregou para Andrew, então foi em busca do celular que ele tinha deixado na cozinha. 

Primeiro mandou para Ethan, porque ele amava uma fofoca. Ele deveria estar dando aula agora então não esperou uma resposta. 

Então, respirou fundo e soltou a bomba no grupo das Foxes originais, quem também tinha Wymack e Abby. 

09:47 - Kevin: andrew e neil são casados

09:47- Nicky: que

09:47- Matt: que 

09:47- Allison: que 

09:48 - Kevin: sim foi isso que eu disse

09:48- Nicky: COMO isso aconteceu????

09:48- Matt: você tá zoando com a gente né 

09:48- Allison: neil não se casaria sem chamar a gente né 

09:48- Kevin: aparentemente sim porque eu vi a foto do casamento deles no civil

09:49- Dan: QUANDO

09:49: Kevin: penúltimo ano do andrew 

Ele mandou então desligar o celular. Poucos segundos depois escutou o celular de Andrew e Neil tocando loucamente na sala e sorriu maldosamente. Eles iriam sofrer muito por causa disso. Ah, como era bom causar o caos. 

Quando ele voltou para a sala, Neil e Andrew o encararam com crueldade, e ele sorriu. 

“Como está o cara da história? Acho que ele gostaria de ver alguns vídeos seus da época de universidade.” Andrew disse, como quem não quer nada.

Kevin parou de sorrir e estreitou os olhos para ele. 

“Que vídeos?"

“Muitos vídeos.” Neil respondeu sorrindo. Acho que Kevin já mencionou que _nunca_ é uma coisa boa quando Neil está sorrindo tão feliz. 

“Nós temos material o suficiente para chantagear 10 Kevins.” Andrew adicionou, e passou uma das mãos pelos cachos de Neil que estavam espalhados em seu colo. “Se eu fosse você não estaria tão seguro de mim. Será que o cara da história ainda vai te amar depois de te chorando abraçando aquele sapo enorme que o Nicky te deu porque você errou uma questão na prova?”

“Você tem isso gravado?” Kevin perguntou desesperadamente. 

Andrew cantarolou, quase sorrindo. Ele amava ver Kevin surtando. 

“Aaron gravou e mandou para Nicky, que mandou para mim. Está na pasta ‘momentos constrangedores de Kevin Day’, existem centenas de vídeos lá, todo mundo colaborou.” Neil comentou. 

“Você tá me zoando.” Kevin respondeu, mas sabia que ele não estava. Isso parecia exatamente como algo que o time faria. 

“Se você não contar para ninguém do time sobre o banquinho eu não conto para o cara da história.” Andrew propôs. 

“Feito.” Essa era a melhor oferta que ele seria oferecido. “E o nome dele não é cara da história, eu sei que você se lembra disso.” Disse e se sentou na outra ponta do sofá. 

Andrew provavelmente nunca havia chamado Ethan pelo nome. O que era bom, porque se ele realmente não gostasse dele, nem se incomodaria em falar algo. Kevin havia o conhecido no último ano com as Raposas, e após alguns meses de amizade eles começaram a namorar. Ethan havia se formado em história e agora dava aulas na mesma cidade onde Kevin jogava. Ele nunca se imaginou em um relacionamento estável, e era bom. Era bom ter alguém para falar, e Ethan sabia de muita coisa. Kevin sabia que eles ficariam juntos, mas o público ainda não sabia de nada. O último relacionamento público que Kevin teve foi com Thea, mas eles haviam terminado amigavelmente depois de perceber que simplesmente não combinavam como casal. Então, um tempo depois Kevin conheceu Ethan e tudo pareceu entrar em outra perspectiva. Ele mal acreditava que essa era sua vida: ele tinha alguém esperando por ele em casa, jogava Exy em um ótimo time, iria para as olimpíadas, tinha amigos que eram como família, um ótimo relacionamento com o pai e nada de Riko. As vezes ele passava dias a fio sem nem se lembrar dele. E as vezes ele acordava suando frio de um pesadelo. Mas ele estava feliz. Ele amava a vida que tinha.

Andrew havia jogado na cara dele algumas vezes o que ele tinha dito sobre ser hétero, todos aqueles anos atrás, e sabia que merecia. O mundo capota. 

Neil e Andrew ainda não haviam contado para o público que estavam juntos, e também não estavam planejando. A rivalidade Minyard-Josten era uma das coisas mais comentadas em todos os esportes, e todo o time se divertia, mandando links de reportagens e vídeos sobre isso. 

Os três ficaram algum tempo no sofá, até Andrew decidir que já estava na hora de ir. 

“Aqui.” Neil falou, entregando um chaveiro e um bloco de notas para Kevin. “Aqui estão todas as chaves. No bloco tem a senha do Wi-Fi, e também a senha dos alarmes de segurança e essas coisas. Andrew também escreveu o que os gatos precisam e os horários.”

“Okay.” Kevin respondeu. 

“Okay.” Neil balançou a cabeça e foi em direção a garagem, onde Andrew já estava esperando. Logo o carro deu ré, e eles se foram. 

E Kevin estava sozinho. Com os gatos. 

A lista de coisas que eles precisavam era bem simples. Comida várias vezes ao dia, em horários marcados. Aparentemente ele também tinha que escovar os gatos, e fazer carinho neles. Kevin se sentia um pai de família. Será que Andrew se sentiu assim durante todos os anos de universidade onde ele era a mamãe pato do grupo?

Algumas horas depois que seus amigos saíram, Kevin percebeu que sim, cuidar dos gatos era muito diferente do que cuidar de Jeremy. Ele precisava lembrar de colocar comida na tigela. Ele precisava lembrar de olhar se a areia ainda estava limpa. Ele precisava lembrar de olhar para ter certeza que os gatos ainda estavam na casa. 

Ele esqueceu do último.

Falando sério, não foi culpa dele. Nem um pouco. Mas os gatos eram muito parecidos e ele só percebeu que um estava faltando quando chegou a hora de dar comida mais uma vez e só tinha um. 

“Sir?” Kevin chamou. Pelo menos ele achava que era Sir que havia sumido. 

O gato não respondeu. Já estava virando rotina. 

“Sir?” Chamou mais alto, descendo as escadas. Nada. “Psipsipsipsi?” 

Ele não sabia exatamente o que era psipsipsi mas sempre funcionava quando Neil queria chamar a atenção dos bichanos. Kevin achou que ou ele fez o barulho errado ou os gatos realmente o odiavam, porque nenhum dos dois deu as caras. King ainda devia estar se esbanjando, Kevin esperava que ela não comesse a ração de Sir. 

“Droga.” Xingou. O bicho não estava na sala. O bicho não estava no quarto de casal. Também não estava no banheiro ou na garagem. Kevin estava a ponto de sentar no chão e chorar de desespero quando ouviu um miado vindo da cozinha. Entrou no cômodo, mas não viu nada. 

“Psipsipsipsi?” Tentou de novo, e escutou um miado suspeito que vinha do canto onde o monstro de geladeira estava. Se aproximou para investigar, olhando de baixo da mesa, mas não tinha nada. Abriu a geladeira suspeitamente, mas Sir também não estava lá dentro (amém). Estava quase desistindo quando escutou o miado de novo. 

Se abaixou e olhou por baixo da geladeira, e viu algo que suspeitamente se parecia muito com uma cauda peluda. 

“Sua filha da mãe. Como você entrou aí?”

O gato miou sofridamente, como se não conseguisse sair. 

“Bem, você entrou então agora que saia sozinha. Eu não sou sua babá.”

Tecnicamente, ele era a babá. Mas não deixaria o gato sair por cima dessa. Ele não iria mover um dedo para tirar o gato de trás da geladeira. 

——----------

Dez minutos depois, Kevin finalmente conseguiu puxar a geladeira o suficiente para libertar Sir. Aquela coisa sinceramente pesava uma tonelada. O gato saiu de trás do eletrodoméstico e circulou as pernas de Kevin, quase o derrubando no chão. Depois subiu em cima da bancada e o encarou. 

“De nada.” Kevin disse, e começou a empurrar a geladeira de volta com as costas. Aquilo era exercício suficiente para três dias de academia. “Vai comer, eu já pus a sua comida.”

O gato não se mexeu, então Kevin o pegou, felizmente não sendo arranhado no processo. 

Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, e quando chegou no quarto dos gatos viu que as duas tigelas estavam vazias. 

“King!” Exclamou, fitando o gato com repreensão. O animal apenas continuou a lamber os pelos da pata, nem um pouco incomodada. 

“Você realmente é do Andrew e do Neil.” Kevin resmungou enquanto colocava comida na tigela de Sir. 

Enquanto o gato comia, procurou nas gavetas até achar a escova de pelos, e se aproximou do gato que estava na cama. O bicho não estava nem aí, e Kevin conseguiu escovar os pelos sem grandes acidentes. Sir também parecia estar acostumada, então ele logo havia terminado todas as tarefas e estava mais do que pronto para cair no sofá e dormir. 

Ele havia passado um tempo na academia da casa pouco depois de Andrew e Neil saírem, e logo em seguida havia tomado banho. Tinha feito um jantar leve com as coisas que tinham nos armários, e havia conversado com Ethan por horas a fio. 

Checou o celular e viu que Neil havia mandado a pouco que o bebê ainda não havia nascido, o que deveria acontecer no fim da madrugada ou na manhã do dia seguinte. Forças Katelyn. 

Cuidar de dois gatos era muito cansativo, Kevin não sabia como Aaron iria se virar com um bebê. Mas, isso era problema para depois. Se ajeitou no sofá, e fechou os olhos, dormindo tranquilamente até que acordou com o gato em cima dele pela segunda vez seguida. 

“Bom dia.” Kevin disse para Sir. 

“Meaw” o gato respondeu. Isso era progresso, não estava mais sendo ignorado. 

Kevin se sentou, o gato pulando de seu colo para o chão. Se espreguiçou, as costas estalando um pouco. Suprimindo um bocejo, foi até a cozinha para pegar água da geladeira. 

Foi aí que o pesadelo começou. 

A pior parte é que Kevin estava acordado. 

“Droga.” Disse quando viu que a geladeira estava desligada. Então lembrou do estoque de sorvetes. “Não, não, não, não.” Entoou e rezou, mas suas preces não foram atendidas já que quando abriu um dos sorvetes, ele estava completamente derretido. Esperava que Andrew gostasse de suco de sorvete. 

Correu para sala e encontrou o celular, vendo que ainda estava cedo. Ethan ainda estava dormindo, mas Kevin mandou um áudio mesmo assim. 

“A geladeira está desligada. Todos os sorvetes derreteram. Talvez você nunca mais me veja vivo. Diga para a Dan que eu não me arrependo de ter dado um plano nutricional para todo mundo no último natal.” Disse com a voz trêmula, estas provavelmente seriam suas últimas palavras. 

Então teve uma ideia. 

Como ele não havia pensado nisso antes? 

Ele iria ao supermercado e iria comprar mais sorvete, Andrew nunca perceberia a diferença. 

Decidido, voltou à geladeira e checou para ver se havia alguma coisa estragada por causa da falta de energia. Felizmente, os únicos afetados foram os sorvetes. Kevin não sabia o que havia acontecido para a geladeira parar de funcionar, mas esperava que tivesse se resolvido quando ele voltasse com as compras. 

Suspirando, pegou a chave da Maserati e foi até a garagem. Ele havia aprendido a dirigir um tempo atrás, mas ainda o deixava meio nervoso e ansioso. Saiu da garagem bem devagar, abrindo o portão e então procurando um supermercado no GPS. 

Ele encontrou um mercado próximo, e encheu um dos carrinhos com a sobremesa congelada. Esse era o pior dia da vida de Kevin. Ele não conseguia acreditar que estava comprando 15 potes de sorvete. Após pegar alguns parecidos com os que sabia que Andrew gostava, ele pagou (a moça do caixa o olhou de um jeito estranho) e voltou para o carro. Assim que ele fechou a porta e colocou o cinto de segurança, seu celular tocou. 

“Kevin.” Ethan disse, parecendo exasperado.

“Hmmm… oi?” respondeu.

“Por favor, não me diga que você comprou mais sorvetes.”

“É claro que eu comprei! Eu ainda sou muito novo e bonito para morrer!”

Ele escutou Ethan suspirando.

“Você tem que parar de passar tanto tempo com o Nicky, você está falando igual à ele.”

Kevin bufou.

“Por que você perguntou dos sorvetes? É claro que eu comprei, o Andrew ama mais sorvete do que os gatos. Okay, talvez não. Mas ele iria me matar lentalmente se quando ele voltasse não tivesse nada no freezer. Eu comprei 15 potes, espero que seja suficiente.”

“Você comprou 15 potes.”

“Sim.”

“15 potes.”

“Sim, isso que eu disse.”

“Você não pensou em… sei lá… só ligar a geladeira de novo?”

“...”

“Porque você sabe que é assim que as geladeiras funcionam né? Você liga na tomada e elas esfriam a comida. Até congelam a comida.”

“...”

“Kevin.”

“É…”

Ele escutou Ethan rindo alto. Bem, agora que ele tinha falado realmente parecia óbvio, mas Kevin estava desesperado e não estava pensando direito.

“Para de rir de mim!” Exclamou 

“Eu nunca vou te deixar esquecer isso.” Disse, ainda rindo. Kevin grunhiu e desligou a chamada. Ele não tinha apoio nem de seu namorado, o mundo estava acabando.

Irritado, dirigiu irritadamente até a casa de Neil, onde abriu o portão irritadamente e enfiou os sorvetes irritadamente na geladeira. Ele teve que se esforçar para fazer tudo caber, mas no fim tudo deu certo. Depois passou alguns minutos empurrando a geladeira para perceber que sim, a tomada não estava plugada. Droga de gato. Gato inútil.

Depois de se certificar que a geladeira estava funcionando, fez um suco verde e o bebeu, arrumando a bagunça que havia feito na cozinha logo em seguida.

Como ele sentia falta de Exy. E de Ethan. Os gatos não eram uma companhia muito boa. Ele estava procurando algo para ver na Netflix quando seu celular acendeu com uma notificação de mensagem de Neil. 

Neil: conheça a Raposinha. Aaron quase me decapitou quando eu chamei ela assim então a partir de hoje vou fazer com que todo mundo chame ela assim.

Uma foto estava anexada, ele e Andrew estavam sentados em um sofá claro, segurando algo que parecia um monte de panos. Neil parecia um pouco assustado, e o rosto de Andrew estava com algo que parecia suspeitamente com um sorriso.

Assim que fechou a foto viu que Neil havia mandado outra, dessa vez mais próxima do bebê. A criança era pequena, com cabelos loiros e estava com os olhos fechados, sua mãozinha envolta em um dos dedos de Andrew.

Kevin sorriu. Se ele tivesse que ser babá de gatos demônios para que Andrew e Neil passassem algum tempo com a sobrinha, então ele faria sem reclamar.

  
  


Okay, talvez ele iria reclamar sim.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler! Se gostou, eu agradeceria muito comentários e kudos. Essa fanfic é parte de uma série de oneshots (independentes mas no mesmo universo) então se inscreva para receber notificações!


End file.
